


Avatar A Tale of Twins

by JFritz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Bending (Avatar), Brothers, Conflict, Friendship, Gen, Spirits, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFritz/pseuds/JFritz
Summary: FireAirWaterEarthLong ago, the four nations lived together in harmonyThen, everything changed when the Fire Nation attackedBut that tale has already been told, and the world kept changingWith all four nations working together, it continued to develop at an accelerated rateNew advancements have ushered in a new age, an age that no longer needs bendingAn age that no longer needs an AvatarLee and Bumi are twin Avatars, sharing the spirit of Raava between them. However, they are Avatars in an age that no longer needs them, and they each deal with this in their own way. Lee resigns himself to this fact, whilst it only drives Bumi to strive even harder. The adventure as they come of age will bring them into conflict with terrorists, spirits, and ultimately each other.





	Avatar A Tale of Twins

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

 

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony_

_Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked_

 

_But that tale has already been told, and the world kept changing_

_With all four nations working together, it continued to develop at an accelerated rate_

_New advancements have ushered in a new age, an age that no long_ _er needs bending_

_  
_ _An age that no longer needs an Avatar_

 

* * *

 

The halls of the White Lotus were not white. Granted this wasn’t exactly news to Lee, the slouched teen had had several years to grow accustomed to the pale blue walls. In fact, he’d had nearly his whole life to get used to it; year after year spent in the same city, the same building, the same walls. Lee sighed, a long, bored sigh, kicking off the wall and collapsing back onto his bed to gaze at the ceiling instead. For anyone curious, that wasn’t white either.

Lee had been three when he’d been brought to the compound; it’d taken little convincing from the White Lotus for his parents to let them take him away from their middle class home in the Earth Kingdom to the splendor of Republic City. He didn’t even know their names, not because it was secret, but because there was no reason too. The compound was his home, the only one he knew. Despite the ease with which they’d given him away, Lee didn’t hate his parents. He didn’t have any feelings towards them.

It had been the various mentors and instructors of the White Lotus that had raised, his personal guardian Hauba coming closest to a parental figure. In between lessons the old earthbender had seemed to take a fatherly shine to the young Avatar, looking at him with a soft, patient smile as he told him fantastical tales of the past.

Back in the beginning life had seemed so exciting. He was the Avatar, after all! Bridge between worlds, keeper of balance, protector of all! At night Hauba had filled Lee’s head with the stories of past Avatars- Kyoshi’s separation of Kyoshi Island from the mainland, Aang’s defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, Korra’s reopening of the spirit portals… even as a boy Lee knew the great legacy of the Avatar, the responsibility bestowed on him.

Or so he thought. As Lee grew up he learnt that that was all legends of the past now. The Avatar had no responsibility, not anymore. Unlike Hauba, when his history tutors taught him the heroics of past Avatars, they made it very clear they were a thing of _past_ Avatars. Lee would not be following in their footsteps,  he was unnecessary, obsolete, a reincarnated relic of a finished age. It had been painful to learn, in fact it had nearly crushed Lee, but in time he’d come to accept the cushy but meaningless life of a mascot.

His twin brother Avatar Bumi had not.


End file.
